dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Aliahan
Aliahan is a castle town located on a large island in the southeast of the world of Dragon Quest III. It is the starting location in III. Appearances Dragon Quest III Locations Hero's House The Hero/Heroine's house is located in Aliahan. This is where the player begins the game. Lucia's Place Lucia's place is a unique location located in Aliahan. It consists of both a hall of registration, where new party companions can be conscripted and named, and a draft counter where party members can be added or removed. This is where the player receives companions throughout the game. However, as added party members are controlled completely by the player, these characters do not take part in the storyline in any way. Lucia's place is also the location where a party member can be found after being a victim of a Limbo spell. In the iOS/Android versions Luicia's Place is renamed to Patty's Party Planning Place, to be consistent with current localizations. On the second floor you can create characters using the Premiere Adventurer Listing Service, or PALS. Bank There is a bank in Aliahan which accepts gold in 1000 piece increments. In the original version of Dragon Quest III, this bank will also store items. However, in remakes where the party has a bag as part of their inventory, the item portion of the bank has been removed. Medal King In the remakes of III, the medal king lives in the bottom of the well in Aliahan. He accepts mini medals in exchange for various item prizes. In the iOS/Android versions this hidden house is called the Mini Medal Manor. Geography Although most locations in the world of Dragon Quest III mimic real world locations, the continent of Aliahan does not. This seems to support the supposition that the Hero hails from a distant and mysterious place rather than one based on a real world location. It could also be intended to be a reference to Atlantis, a lost continent mentioned by Plato. Dragon Quest IX Aliahan is referenced in Dragon Quest IX. There is a costume, consisting of the Aliahan headpiece, clothes, gloves, trousers and boots, that allows to dress up as the Hero of Dragon Quest III. Wearing this costume will present with the accolade 'Bane of Baramos'. Dragon Quest XI 3DS and Switch The Hero can visit Aliahan through the Echo Chamber. He is taken to a time just before the marriage of Ortega and his fiance, and sees that several villagers have gathered in the woman's house to prevent the union. As it turns out, this is the work of a monster that was trying to prevent a legendary hero from being born and the party makes quick work of the nuisance. Additionally, the Luminary can get a Personality-altering book from Ortega's father, which can be used to alter Jessica's mind at Chateau Felix. Other languages de: Category:Dragon Quest III towns and cities Category:Dragon Quest XI Echo Chamber locations Category:Mini medals and medal quests